


The Joker

by Writeous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Out of Character, Poetry, Seventh Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeous/pseuds/Writeous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker look on the six's view of Leo. Slight AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joker

Always under-appreciated,

Just a silly fool.

Useful in some battles,

But, surely, just a tool.

 

He's really very helpful,

To lighten a tense mood.

Joker! Joker! Joker! Make us laugh until we cry!

Because no one really cares if we really are quite rude.

 

This is not the middle ages,

We can't shout, "Off with this fool's head!"

But even if we could,

It wouldn't fill us with much dread.

 

Sometimes he seems bitter,

Though we can't imagine why.

Because he's just a foolish joker,

With no need to ever cry.


End file.
